1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a connecting method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,800 discloses a connector with a housing that is connectable with a mating connector. Both a slide and a rotation lever are mounted in the housing and either can be operated to facilitate connection of the housing with the mating connector. The slide is driven forcibly when the lever is rotated.
The lever disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,800 is rotated during the entire connecting operation, and a large operation force is required unless a sufficient angle of rotation of the lever can be ensured. Thus, the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,800 presents problems when applied to a connector that requires a large connection force during a connecting operation.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to provide a connector with a force multiplying mechanism that can be used even if the connector requires a large connection force.